Sin Autorización
by Janeth Malfoy Black
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un favor, ¿terminara siendo lo mas sagrado para él?.


Título: Sin Autorización

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Draco Malfoy&Janeth Aquer y más...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Hago historias por diversión y para pasar el tiempo.

Advertencias: Maltrato, Posesión, Diversión, Amor…Sexo. Algunas cosas serán inventadas por mí, como algunos lugares de la ciudad de Vallarta y así…Ya que no la conozco mucho.

Resumen: UA (Universo Alternativo).

**Capitulo 1 **

**El inicio del fin.**

Tengo que admitir que mi vida no es la mas entretenida del mundo, pero que esperas cuando tus padres te sobreprotegen demasiado por ser hija única. Contemplando a las jóvenes pasar frente a mí, me de cuenta que no era como ellas. Esas jóvenes resplandecían seguridad, belleza, naturalidad. Yo de lo contrario mostraba a simple vista una seguridad que muchos admiraban, mientras que por dentro era una completa persona insegura de si misma. Era deprimente saber que aunque no sufría de bipolaridad, mis estados de animo cambiaban extremadamente en ocasiones. Le envidia puede ser muy frecuente en mis pensamientos, ver como esas jóvenes de esculturales cuerpos, caminares perfectos, podrían lograr obtener todo con solo una sonrisa. Y yo, con inteligencia y carisma que eran los mas realzados entre mis grandes cualidades, no lograba obtener el amor de un hombre. No es que me preocupe estar sola, pero como me gustaría tener a alguien que diera todo su tiempo por mí.

—¡Janeth! —.

Alguien gritó mi nombre y no le respondí de inmediato, mi vista estaba fija en un punto perdido entre las hojas de un libro que leía en ese momento. Pero la persona que gritaba mi nombre, desde metros se acerco corriendo y abrazó efusivamente, sacándome un susto.

—¡Pero que tosca! —le reproché, enojada.

—¡Oh vamos, Janeth!, no fue para tanto—mi incondicional amiga, se agacho junto a mí pata ayudarme a recoger mis cosas. Que ¨accidentalmente¨ se cayeron por el susto recibido. Su comentario recibió una mirada muy fea de mi parte. —Bueno, me perdonas— los ojos verdes de la joven me miraron con ternura.

—Siempre haces esos ojos cuando quieres que te perdone, o cuando quieres algo—pase el cinturón de mi bolso por mi cabeza quedando cruzado por mi cuerpo.

—Claro que no amiga, como crees—sonreía la joven con un toque de coquetería y un gran reflejo de travesura en sus ojos.

—Que quieres ahora, Sofía—le contemplé mientras caminábamos, dirigiéndonos al salón de clase.

—Que tal si depuse de clase nos vamos de compras al centro comercial—.

Sofía era mi única mejor amiga, desde la primaria habíamos congeniado muy bien, después e una pequeña travesura que le hice a su cajita de útiles escolares. La joven era muy agraciada, su cabellera negra era la envidia de cualquiera, cubría toda su espalda hasta media cintura. Su cuerpo era exigido por varios fotógrafos para la publicidad de ropa, tenia las medidas no perfectas pero esenciales para lucir hermosa. Pero lo que mas envidiaban las jóvenes de la universidad, eran sus ojos, su tono verde jade era muy brillante, toda una diva.

—No creo que pueda, tengo que ir a casa, sabes como se pone mi padre de odioso—le sonreí ante el sarcasmo de mi voz.

—Seria la primera vez que le hicieras caso desde…—ella sabia que había hablado de más. —lo siento no quise.. —.

—No te preocupes, es normal—le sonreí, restándole importancia a su comentario. —y sí, saliendo daremos una vuelta por el centro comercial—la joven chilló emocionada dando saltitos, entramos al salón y nos sentamos en los pupitres que estaban situados enfrente del escritorio del profesor.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes—.

Diseño grafico era sin dudar la carrera que debí haber estudiado desde un inicio, pero dadas las circunstancias y al paso de cinco años apenas pude iniciarla. Mi madre me obligo a estudiar una ingeniería, porque según el diseño no me dejaría nada productivo. Ahora puedo pagarme esta carrera por mi trabajo y esfuerzo, sin necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie. De fondo a mis pensamientos se escuchaba la voz del profesor que había entrado al salón hace escasos segundos, el explicaría todo sobre Photoshop. No me interesaba mucho el tema ya que controlaba a la perfección ese programa. Elaboré lo pedido en menos de media hora, y me dispuse a estar surfeando por internet y las dichosas enviciadas redes sociales. Entre muchos de los compañeros podía observar sus estados, y muchos tenían cursis frases escritas a los amores de su vida.

—Que ridículos—no creí haberlo dicho en voz alta pero, me equivoque.

—Disculpe Señorita Aquer, ¿Dijo algo? —me observó atentamente el profesor.

—No profesor, disculpe—Me auto regañe, por mi estupidez.

Y así paso rápido la clase de dos horas, gracias a dios era viernes, saldría iría a mi casa me acostaría y leería un buen libro antes de ir a descansar. Lo bueno de ser la secretaria de un ingeniero es, trabajar en la mañana y estudiar en la tarde y mas cuando solo trabajas y estudias de lunes a viernes.

—¡De compras! —.

Al escuchar el grito prematuro de mi amiga, tuve que suponer que mi descanso tendría que esperar un rato muy largo. Sofía y yo éramos unas adictas a las compras, como toda mujer. Pero nosotras teníamos una peculiar forma de organizarnos, primero comeríamos iríamos a ponernos zapatos y ropa cómoda y después atacaríamos tienda por tienda, no sin antes darnos cuenta que aunque viéramos todo el centro comercial siempre acudíamos a la primera tienda y comprábamos todo ahí, pero nos gustaba mucho torturarnos, o a nuestros pies.

Me encamine platicando con mi intima amiga hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad. Desde lejos visualice mi Camry, coche que fue heredado a mí, después del fallecimiento de mi madre. El recordarla ocasiono que los recuerdos ocuparan mi mente por un instante.

—¡¿Jane?!, ¿Estas bien? —salí de mis pensamientos y mire fijamente los ojos verdes de mi amiga.

—Perfecta—le mostré una sonrisa cálida mientras subíamos al coche y nos acomodábamos bien. Posicione el cinturón de seguridad en el broche adecuado, de lo contrario empezaría a molestar todo el camino.

La música romántica era nuestro Top, pero en ocasiones disfrutábamos demasiado la música norteña, no por nada éramos nacidas en el Norte de México. Hay momentos en que la gente no sabe apreciar la música regional Mexica, pero si se detuvieran un instante a escuchar las letras románticas detrás de tanta banda, es algo hermoso.

Mientras manejaba rumbo al centro comercial, vire mi rostro hacia la derecha y observe como mi mejor amiga cantaba con un entusiasmo las canciones, mientras su cabello largo ondulaba con el viento que se filtraba por el quemacocos y los ventanales del coche, sonreí. Yo no seria nada sin esa joven a mi lado, ella es, como podría decirlo sin exagerar…. Ella es la leche en mi cereal, la mugre en mis uñas, el jamos de mi lonche… jejejeje, esta bien exagere un poco. Pero ella era lo mas cercano a lo que seria una hermana para mi, la hermana que nunca tuve. Ambas seguimos nuestros caminos al igual, las dos éramos Ingenieras Industriales y nuestro sueño eran ser diseñadoras graficas, nos queríamos dedicar en sí al diseño de interiores, pero el destino nos llevo al Diseño Grafico.

Mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo, mire por mi ventana observe a las múltiples parejas que caminaban por las aceras. Como quisiera que todo fuese tan simple, encontrar al príncipe azul deseado, casarse tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre. Pero sin embargo eso era algo que no podía cumplir fácilmente, todo se me complicaba y mucho.

—¿Qué tienes Jane?, te veo muy apagada—.

—Es solo que, ando pensando en nuevos logotipos para la Universidad—le mentí, esperando que creyera.

—Y crees que nací esta mañana, te conozco desde mocosas y tu no tienes solo eso, ¿Me dirás? — y nuevamente esos ojos.

—Últimamente me ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza, y no me ayuda tener tanto trabajo y deberes—le miré sonriéndole preocupada.

—Esa si te la creo, los profesores son terribles. Apenas tenemos un semestre en la Universidad y ya nos están ahorcando con deberes—Sofía se recostó en el asiento cruzando sus brazos dramáticamente.

Reí ante su berrinche. Mi personalidad era ser alegre, divertida, traviesa, pero sin duda ser humilde era aúna de mis mejores cualidades. Aunque a primera vista todos opinan mal de una primera impresión de mi, todo piensan que soy fresa, egoísta entre muchas cosas más. Algo en estos días me a estado molestando e incomodando, es un sentimiento extraño de explicar, pero en el fondo me decía que no estaba bien, algo no estaba bien. Y eso me preocupaba, porque la ultima vez que sentí algo así, fue cuando mi madre murió.

—Amiga, no es por molestarte ni nada por el estilo. Pero tienes que estar en tus cinco sentidos cuando conduces y mas cuando es en Monterrey donde estas conduciendo como zombi—se escucho la voz preocupada de mí amiga.

Le reste importancia y le dije—No te preocupes, ¿Qué puede pasar? —No pensé en lo que había dicho.

Mire el retrovisor del coche y observe algo extraño, una Suburban negra nos estaba siguiendo. Mire a los costados y dos coches negros nos estaban escoltando. Lo mas extraño era que no podía observar a la gente que estaba dentro de los coches yd e dicha camioneta, eso me puso un poco nerviosa.

—Sofía—llamé la atención de mi amiga y rápidamente me observo. Controle el volumen del sonido por medio del volante del coche—Escúchame bien, no voltees para atrás ni a los costados, solo escucha mi voz y pon atención—mi amiga puso atención inmediatamente, ella dedujo que algo no estaba bien. —Desde hace unos minutos una camioneta y varios coches negros nos están siguiendo, no te asustes pero no creo que sea algo bueno, toma mi celular márcale a mi padre y coméntale lo que sucede lo mas rápido posible, yo tratare de despistarlos, pero si llega a pasar algo por favor solo cuídate y no hagas nada en contra de ellos, ¿entendiste? —.

Sofía palideció instantáneamente, y comenzó a marcar rápidamente el celular de mi padre desde mi Iphone, se lo puso en el oído y mientras yo observaba en el retrovisor observe como la Suburban bajaba uno de sus vidrios. Sin previo aviso acelere el coche y comencé a esquivar a varios coches dirigiéndome lo mas rápido hacia la casa. En el fondo escuchaba como Sofía preocupadamente y con la voz entrecortada le comunicaba lo sucedido a mi padre. No supe como, pero apenas tuve un minuto para frenar en seco y no estrellarme contra dos Suburban que me cerraron el paso en pleno bulevar.

—Sofía…—la mire pero la joven estaba en estado de shock con el celular aun en el oído—¡Sofía! —le grite. —Escúchame con atención, yo intentare interactuar con estos hombres. Tu no te muevas, cuando haya pasado todo y si te dejan aquí en el coche, vete directo a la mansión, te quiero a salvo amiga por favor—.

—Pero…—las lagrimas se estaban acumulando poco a poco en los ojos de mia miga, y eso me partió el corazón.

—Pero nada, Sofía. Haz lo que te digo una vez en tu vida, por favor—.

Al momento de terminar de pronunciar la ultima palabra, el coche ya estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de hombres completamente vestidos de negro, y todos nos apuntaban con armas.

—No le hagan daño, por favor— fue lo único que pude articular, al ver como Sofía era apuntada por varias armas.

—Entonces, coopera—la voz del hombre era escalofriante.

Bruscamente fui sacada del coche, trate de disimular una mueca de dolor al sentir como forcejaban mi brazo toscamente. —¡Mhhh! —gemí de dolor.

No era bueno en ese momento que un dolor de cabeza se sumara, pero así fue. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?.

Apretando mas fuerte su mano contra mi brazo, me forzó a subirme a la camioneta, aventándome en el proceso cayendo enzima de un hombre que me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente.

—Que hermosa—recorrió con el dorso de sus dedos mi mejilla izquierda. Yo bruscament gire el rostro. El hombre se enojo y con su mano apretó fuertemente mis mejillas contra mi quijada y me miro a los ojos—Te veras mejor asi—Una bolsa de tela nublo mi vista dejándome en la oscuridad.

—¡Ahuu! —gemí.

Habían apretado toscamente de más las esposas que mantenían mis manos a mi espalda. Solo pido a dios que Sofía este n buenas condiciones y a salvo. Que haya podido llegar con mi padre y avisarle. Todos mis sentimientos se estaban saliendo de control, estaba entrando en pánico. No estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaban hablando alrededor de mi. Mi respiración era agitada, y el zumbante palpitar de mi cabeza no me estaba ayudando en nada. Me sentía tan inútil, tan hipo tente, no sabia que pasaría conmigo y si ¿no podrían rescatarme?. Un sollozo emergió de mi garganta.

—No creo que unas simples lagrimas te ayuden en esta ocasión, mocosa—una carcajada limpia se unió al resto.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —mi voz apenas se escucho. Sentía como las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

—¿Qué porque hacemos esto?, sencillo. Son ordenes—menciono detenciendose un momento para reir— Ordenes que serán muy bien pagadas, si cumplimos con lo requerido—.

—¿Y porque a mí? —sentí el estremecimiento ante la respuesta del hombre.

—Quien te manda a ser la hija de un corrupto, que no obedece las reglas del juego—.

La verdad, esa respuesta no me impresionaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no pensé que llegase todo a tal grado de peligro. Mi padre es el director general de todas universidades de Nuevo León, por lo tanto tenia a su cargo las Universidades mas prestigiosas de Monterrey. Que para esto, las Universidades tienen como alumnos a los hijos de muchos narcotraficantes peligrosos, por lo tanto tenían que obvedecer las ordenes de esos escuincles. Eso es en mi opinión, un asco. Ya que sus queridas criaturas al no sentirse capaces de estudiar, tenían a los profesores y en este caso a mi padre amenazados, si dado el caso no los pasaban en las materias que ellos querían.

—No es problema de mi padre que los hijos de tu jefe no sean capaces de retener una sola pagina de un libro—Cometí un grave error al decir eso. Yo y mi hermosa bocota.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión—.

Inesperadamente recibí un fuerte golpe en el estomagó, ocasionando que todo el aire que estaba en mis pulmones saliese fuera. Me arqueé automáticamente hacia enfrente sobre mi misma, pero no pude completar el movimiento. Tomaron fuertemente de la bolsa negra junto a mis cabellos y la jalaron fuertemente hacia atrás.

—Esto te servirá a no abrir la boca de mas, estúpida—.

Mis respiraciones eran exageradas, mis pulmones trataban de tomar todo el aire posible, pero cada inhalación era un dolor profundo.

—Que cobardes…poco hombres—.

Acabo de demostrar que no me quedo callada nunca, no importa la situación. Hay ocasiones en las que no se detenerme.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre puedo ser? —.

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿no seria capaz verdad?. Mi temblor se notó de inmediato, y comencé a estrujar las esposas que apretaban mis muñecas para tratar de zafarlas, un intento que fue en vano, solo ocasione lastimarme mas. Las manos de no se que hombre empezaron a deslizarse por mis piernas, toqueteándolas primero delicadamente, pero al ver que me movía para quitármelo de enzima comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus manos contra mis muslos, forcejé más.

—El jefe ordeno que no la tocáramos, y hay que obedecer—le mencionó una voz que a mi suponer, se encontraba en la parte de enfrente de la camioneta.

—No creo que se de cuenta si nos divertimos con la joven—su mano comenzó a ascender sobre mis caderas subiendo poco a poco hasta posarse en mi busto.

—Quítame tus asquerosas manos de enzima—le escupí, literalmente.

—Para ser la hija de alguien importante, eres muy grosera—la voz fue de uno de los múltiples hombres de la camioneta.

—Y que querías. ¿Qué me quedara quieta?, mientras cada uno de ustedes me manosea. No soy como mi padre. Ustedes son los cobardes al intentar descargar su ira ante alguien que no se puede defender y peor aun, cuando no tiene nada que ver con ustedes—.Creo que me proyecte con todo lo que dije.

La mocosa tiene un punto, pero a nosotros no nos pagan para escuchar opiniones—.

Un fuerte dolor se situó en mi nuca y la oscuridad cubrió mi vista.

—¡Hay levántate! —alguien comenzó a sacudir fuertemente los hombros—Despiértate, que no tengo todo el día—la voz del hombre gritoneó, pero lo que afecto más a mi dolor de cabeza permanente fue el olor a alcohol que emergía de la boca del hombre.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para enfocar el lugar en donde me encontraba. —¿Dónde estoy? —apenas pude hablar, mi boca estaba seca.

—Eso a ti no te importa, mocosa—Pateando un costado de mi cuerpo me posiciono de espaldas al suelo. Los malditos aun no quitaban las esposas de mis muñecas y mis brazos estaban entumidos, no sin olvidar mis muñecas. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarde tu padre en entregarnos cinco millones de pesos? —la voz ansiosa del hombre me impresiono. No pude evitar reirme pese a que mi garganta estaba seca—¿De que te ries? —Nuevamente me movió con su pie, pero mas fuerte.

—De lo que dijiste—tosí secamente. La garganta seca me dificultaba mucho el habla.

—Y que tiene eso de gracioso—.

—Un día le mencione a mi padre…—respire un poco tratando de lamber mis labios resecos—…que si me llegaban a secuestrar, sea cual sea el porque, que no entregara recompensa por mi—termine de darle la información con una sonrisa. Intente levantar el rostro para verle la cara a mi agresor.

—Ni se te ocurra levantar la cara, mocosa—su pie se situó en mi mejilla derecha, y apretó mi rostro contra el suelo.

—¡Basta, me lastimas! —gemí del dolor, mi cabeza estaba siendo aplastada pro el pie del hombre.

—Mira lo que me importa—pisó mas fuerte.

El concreto del suelo estaba raspando mi mejilla izquierda, las pidritas pequeñas se estaban encajando en mi piel, era un dolor frustrante. Las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de mis ojos y terminaban en el suelo dejando rastros sucios en mis mejillas.

—No creo que tu padre sea tan estúpido como para no mover sus influencias para rescatar a su única hija—retiro su pie e mi rostro y respire profundamente.

—Es un padre de familia, obvio que moverá cielo mar y tierra por rescatar a su hija. Pero…—tosí. Hablar rápido me estaba dificultándome mas, pero no podía dejar de decir lo siguiente—…yo le hice firmar un documento en la cual es un acuerdo entre el y yo, que si me llegaba a pasar algo de un secuestro, no daría nada para rescatarme—reí.

No pude evitar imaginar el rostro del hombre al escuchar eso sabía que se enojaría, ¿quién no? Al saber que se le estaban yendo de las manos mas de cinco millones de pesos.

—¡Maldita sea, mas vale que sea mentira lo que dices! —su voz se escucho enojada, y con mucha razón.

—No pierdas tu tiempo…—le dije.

No esperaba el movimiento del individuo, pero eso comprobaba que no tenia escrúpulos.

—¡Ahhhhh! —grité ante el dolor. El hombre había pateado directo a mi estomago, encogiéndome así en forma fetal, intentando bloquear tres continuas patadas más que cayeron en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Mis labios saborearon el metálico sabor de la sangre. No podía moverme, y eso me asustaba. El dolor recorría cada musculo de mi cuerpo y las punzadas que se situaron permanentemente en mi cabeza no se quitaban. Mi respiración era entrecortada, mis pulmones me dolían, sin contar que algo me molestaba en mi costado derecho.

Un estruendo se escucho, seguido de torreras y rechinados de llantas. Unos brazos me levantaron bruscamente y me sostuvieron por ambos brazos. No podía levantar el rostro, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y adolorido. A=Intente sin éxito abrir los ojos, solo quería dejarme llevar por la oscuridad y desvanecerme, pero ni eso me dejaba hacer el hombre que me tomaba fuertemente por mis brazos.

—¡Aaah! —gemí con dolor al sentir como me estiraban los cabellos para levantar el rostro, entre abrí los labios para respirar un poco, pero cada respiro era un dolor insoportable en mi pecho.

—No te conviene hacer eso—llego la voz de un hombre, que a mi calculo era joven.

—Intenta detenerme—le reto el hombre que estaba a mi costado derecho.

El frio metal de la pistola que apuntaba a mi cien derecha se sintió agradable ante el dolor de cabeza, pero esa sensación se esfumo ante mi siguiente pensamiento. Mi cabeza podría ser volada en mil cachitos si se llegaba a detonar.

—Mala decisión—se rió el joven.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero que les guste el Fic :) tnto tiempo sin escribir.  
espero sus opiniones. No soy perfecta escribiendo, pero espero les guste.

Saludos y espero sus Rw.


End file.
